what do you want from me?
by mandythequeen
Summary: a song-fic, If you want it to be a one shot, review to tell me.want more chapters, Review and tell me. Or just read. IZZYXOWEN, Rated T for possibul Sexugel romance


This is a Song fic of Izzy and Owen, the Song right now is "what do you want from me?" by cascada.

Injoy!

If you want the Story to go on, Tell me. Okay!

* * *

_So there you are_

_again you're circling all around._

"Izzy, What the Heck do I have to do to prov It!?"Owen cryed."Maybe If you Back off! You circle me Like a Hawk!" Izzy snapped at the Fat lug,.

_If you could only touch me now_

_stranger from the past_

"I'll Be good, I Promises! I miss you, I miss the way You talk, the way you act, The way you feel." Owen said."If only you could feel me Now!"Izzy scowled."May I?!"Owen asked.

_Don't hesitate _

_Now we're face to face_

"Don't Hesitate, Izzy! He's the one you want! Get it to your head!" Izzy thought to herself."We are face to face now! Hate him LATER!"

_if heaven is the only place_

_would you take my hand?_

"Owen. Want to go somewhere?" Izzy finely asked."Yes!"Owen said dreamily."take my hand."Izzy said offering it."Gladly." Owen said.

_Just tell me_

_what do you want from me?_

_This is love in first degree_

"What _do _ you see in me? I'm Crazy!"Izzy asked."Yeah, You Being Crazy, Or in other words, You being You is what I love! It takes Guts, and some other stuff to do What you do! I'll just Freeze in Place, and break into cold sweat."Owen said."Aww! You Must Have Got a First Degree In love!"Izzy said romanced."Sure, Let's go with that.."

_Tell me why everytime _

_I feel Your eyes all over me?_

"Owen, STOP STARING!"I yelled."Sorry, My Eyes got stuck on you. Hehehe. Sorry."Owen said.

_Tell me _

_what do you want from me?_

_Are you man enough to see_

"Your So pretty!"Owen complemented."Uh, I heard you the first 20 times, are You Man enough to Say any thing els!?"Izzy yelled."I guess not."Owen answered.

_That it's time to cross the line?_

_Come on now _

_Set me free_

"Do you think it's time to CROSS the line!?"Izzy hinted."Cross what line?"Owen asked."COME ON!

SET ME FREE!"Izzy Yelled."Izzy, Your scarring me."Owen said.

_What do you want from me?_

"You know that song that's playing in the fic right now?"Izzy asked."What song? All I hear is typing noises, and You." Owen said."Nevermind..."Izzy said under her breath.

_Get closer now_

_Softly whisper in my ear_

_Please take me away from here_

_away from all my tears_

"Owen can you whisper in my ear,'please take me away from here, away from all my tears."Izzy ordered."Ok,"Owen said."Please take me away from here, away from all my fears"Owen whispered."OKAY!"Izzy cheered.

_It's not to late_

_now we're standing face to face_

_and heaven is the only place_

_will you understand?_

"Owen! It's not to late dude! Just tell her Heaven is the only place. She'll understand."Owen thought to himself."Heaven is the only place,Izzy."Owen repeated his thought."Good to know."Izzy replied."She

doesn't understand."Owen thought.

_Just tell me_

_What do you want from me?_

_This is love in first degree_

_Tell me why Everytime _ _I feel_

_Your eyes all over me?_

_Oh tell me_

_what do you want from me?_

_Are you man enough to see_

_that it's time to cross the line?_

_Come on now_

_Set me free_

_and I know _

_if you give me this feeling_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_Tight _

_Ooh woah_

"hold me tight!"Izzy yelled."Okay!"Owen said, opening his arms to hold her."If you give me this fuzzy feeling, You really are sorry for about what happened on the island."Izzy thought.

_'cause I show_

_Your love is a healer_

_we will run_

_run out of sight. _

"Come on! Let's Run away!"Izzy cheered."From what?"Owen asked."From the bad things, Duh! Your love is a healer, We Can run out of sight!"Izzy said."huh?"Owen asked, confused.

_What do you want from me?_

_This is love in the first degree_

"Izzy?"Owen asked, digging into his pocket."Yeah what?"Izzy asked. Owen got on his knees and opened a small box, in side was a ring."Will you take me macerowne"Owen asked."You mean get marry, right? Not make Mac&cheese?' Izzy asked."Yeah, The Marry thing."Owen said."Then. I DO!"Izzy said hopping into his arms.

_Tell me why_

_everytime I feel your _

_eyes all over me?_

That's the Longest Story or One-shot I ever Made! Please tell me If I should make it a One-shot or Add chapters to it. Okay! Thanks for Reading! R&R!


End file.
